Solid-state imaging devices provided with three imaging elements for red, green, and blue have been known in related art. In such an imaging device, as disclosed in PTL 1, imaging light is separated into imaging light of three primary colors by a color separation prism of an imaging optical system. The imaging light of each color enters the imaging element for the corresponding color to be subjected to photoelectric conversion; thus, an imaging signal is generated and output for each color.